Antagonis
by coretankecil
Summary: Semua orang tahu istilah antagonis. Tetapi, mereka tidak tahu siapa pelaku nya bila dilihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. (PAIR : Ore!Akashi x Kuroko)


"Kuroko.. kau bukan iblis, kan?" Suara bidak shogi berpindah menyambut pertanyaan itu.

"Hah?" Jika saja itu adalah lelucon, sudah dipastikan seorang Akashi Seijuurou memang buruk dalam membuat hal tersebut. Mulut Kuroko menganga walaupun kecil, tapi tidak dapat menutupi rasa kagetnya. Ingin sekali Akashi mengabadikannya.

Sebenarnya, Kuroko dipanggil Akashi dan menyuruhnya untuk menemani di ruang klub shogi pada saat jam istirahat. Kuroko langsung menyetujuinya, dibandingkan bergabung dengan Aomine maupun Kise yang dapat merusak gendang telinga nya. Tempat klub shogi juga tenang karena para anggota nya tidak akan ke sana pada jam istirahat. Tempat yang baik untuk membaca novel setelah perpustakaan, ditambah ia juga bisa memakan bekalnya. Ini sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka sejak satu minggu pada saat Kuroko diangkat menjadi anggota string pertama di klub basket.

Kuroko tidak tahu.. bahwa ini adalah langkah pertama sang kapten untuk mendapatkan hati sang pemain bayangan. Kise meraung-raung karena pemuda surai merah itu telah mencuri _start_ duluan. Siapa suruh baru bergabung klub basket SMP Teiko setelah satu tahun bersekolah di sana.

Seperti biasa, mereka duduk di tepi ruang itu. Tempat yang nyaman ditambah saat ini ada angin musim semi yang menenangkan.

Ah, mungkin saja Akashi Seijuurou sedang demam musim semi. Alergi serbuk bunga, sepertinya.

Tapi pemuda tampan di hadapan sang surai biru langit siang itu terlihat baik-baik saja, malah tidak ada adegan hidung memerah seperti korban alergi lainnya.

"Akashi_-kun_ mau aku menjadi juri untuk _stand up comedy_? Syukurlah kali ini tidak menjadi lawan shogi mu."

Akashi terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan dari pemain bayangannya. "Pertanyaan kok dibalas dengan pertanyaan. Kuroko memang beda ya."

Sekilas, terlihat ekspresi kesal di wajah manis nan datar milik Kuroko. "Pertanyaanmu aneh sih. Dan juga, sudah jelas aku ini manusia. Akashi_-kun _buta ya?"

Sebuah tangan dari lawan bicara langsung menyentuh permukaan kulit mulus Kuroko. Lalu, disusul kembali tangan lainnya, seolah menangkup wajahnya. "Ah iya benar juga. Tidak mungkin makhluk indah seperti ini bisa menjadi iblis. Jangan-jangan, kau malaikat ya?"

Ucapan manis itu, sepert biasa, masih tidak mempan untuk menaklukan Kuroko. Masih berwajah triplek andalannya. Tidak apa, Akashi Seijuurou suka tantangan. "Seperti biasa, gombalanmu itu tidak bermutu. Akashi_-kun_."

Tantangannya, Akashi harus menahan untuk tidak menampar wajah manis Kuroko dengan papan shogi nya setelah mendengar sarkasme dari calon pendamping hidupnya.

Masih calon, belum tentu Kuroko mau menjalani hidupnya dengan setan seperti dihadapannya. Porsi latihan saja kayak kerja rodi, apalagi melayani ranjang nya untuk tetap hangat. Sumpah, Kuroko tidak mau membayangkan hal itu.

Sedangkan Akashi, dengan senang hati untuk membayangkan hal itu. Semakin bersemangatlah sang kapten untuk mendapatkan cinta kedua nya. Cinta pertama masih dipegang oleh almarhumah Ibu.

"Ralat. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah malaikat dengan mulut iblis." Akashi melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Kuroko, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tapi aku tetap cinta."

"Akashi_-kun_.. banyak orang lain yang cinta kepada mu. Kalau mereka mendengar hal ini, aku bisa mati karena kecemburuan yang tidak normal."

Suara pindahnya bidak shogi terdengar lagi. "Kau kan susah untuk terlihat. Bisa kabur kan?"

"Bayangan akan terlihat jelas bila terlalu dekat dengan cahaya nya."

"Aah, berarti aku adalah cahaya mu, Kuroko? Aku senang kau lebih memilihku dibandingkan dengan Aomine."

"Jangan bangga. Aku menanggap kalian semua cahaya ku." Balas Kuroko santai. Semakin retak hati sang kapten setelah mendengarnya. Ya sudahlah, tantangan ini memang sulit baginya.

Karena percakapan ini, Kuroko sudah mengabaikan novel yang ada di atas meja mereka. Tumben sekali. Walaupun Akashi mengajaknya mengobrol tentang basket dan diselingi dengan gombalan berbahasa kekinian sampai level sastra kuno, Kuroko masih saja bisa menyempatkan untuk berfantasi sebagai tokoh utama di dalam novelnya.

Pertanyaan tadi, yang mengawali cerita ini, adalah penyebab Kuroko tidak dapat membaca novelnya. Akashi sudah berhasil menangkap atensi sang biru muda. Tapi atensi itu lebih tepatnya dikatakan sebagai rasa khawatir.

Kalau boleh jujur, Kuroko dapat melihat ekspresi ketakutan yang ditutupi dengan senyum menawan dari kapten. Tidak yakin juga. Kemampuan kapten untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi sama seperti dirinya.

"Akashi_-kun_ kenapa?" Diam-diam, Akashi senang ditanya dengan nada lembut seperti itu. Tapi dia tetap bersikap seperti biasa dan tetap fokus dengan permainan shogi solo nya.

"Kau sadar rupanya."

"..Akashi_-kun_ tidak terlihat terkejut. Jarang lho aku khawatir kepadamu."

"Kuroko selalu melakukan di luar ekspektasi ku. Maka dari itu, aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal tidak terduga yang datang darimu." Tutur Akashi, lalu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap ke arah Kuroko. Wajahnya terlihat lebih serius.

"Aku mimpi buruk."

"Mau menceritakannya?"

"..tidak mau. Semakin aku mengingatnya, rasa benci terhadapmu semakin bertambah."

"Lah terus? Bagaimana aku bisa membantu mu, Akashi_-kun_?" Kuroko terlihat kehilangan kesabarannya saat ini.

"Ya jangan jahat kepada ku. Aku ini rapuh lho bila ada hal yang menyangkut dirimu."

"Makanya cerita. Kutolak pengakuan cinta darimu kemarin, mau?"

"Bukannya aku sudah ditolak oleh Kuroko sendiri ya?"

Kuroko langsung mengeluarkan ponsel biru muda nya, lalu membuka pesan terkirim yang ia kirim ke kapten di hadapannya. "Akan kupikirkan. Itu tulisannya. Bukan menolak. Sepertinya penglihatan Akashi_-kun_ daritadi memburuk. Periksa ke dokter, percuma punya uang banyak. "

"Ya sudah. Terima aja pengakuanku. Apa susahnya." Permainan _shogi_ sudah diabaikan hampir setengah menit, baru kali ini Akashi mengikuti arus percakapan Kuroko secara totalitas.

"Cerita dulu, baru kujawab." Pinta Kuroko terdengar tegas.

"Nanti diterima ya?"

"Akashi Seijuurou."

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

Dua pemuda berkepala batu terdiam untuk beberapa saat, menunggu siapa yang akan mengalah duluan.

Suara hela napas terdengar dari Kuroko, bertanda kekalahan dalam perdebatan kecil mereka. Ia harus melepaskan egonya untuk kebaikan sang kapten. Ia tidak mau keadaan klub basket memburuk bila emosi sang kapten tidak stabil seperti sekarang. Semenjak bertambah kuatnya klub basket SMP Teiko, Kuroko sudah menaruh rasa khawatir terhadap rekan satu timnya, terutama Aomine dan Akashi. Aomine, sang _ace_, bahkan sempat berniat bolos latihan walaupun sudah dihentikan oleh Momoi sang manajer. Sedangkan Akashi, di saat kedudukannya dinaikkan menjadi kapten, nilai kerjasama tim semakin menurun karena ego tiap individu pemain.

Akashi pernah bercerita bahwa ia dijadikan kapten karena Nijimura mengharuskan untuk memilih keaadan salah satu anggota keluarga, Ayahnya, dijadikan prioritas utama, bukan karena Akashi mampu (sebenarnya memang mampu). Kuroko dapat menebak kalau Akashi menyampaikan berita ini kepada Ayahnya, tetapi tidak menjelaskan alasannya.

Bukan, Akashi tidak ingin mempamerkan kepada Ayahnya. Ia hanya menjalankan tugasnya dari sang Ayah, mengharumkan nama keluarganya sendiri. Beban hidup sang kapten bertambah.

Pemuda yang memiliki nomor pemain 4 itu tidak pernah bercerita tentang kehidupan keluarganya. Tapi, sorot kedua mata merahnya berubah ketika melihat seorang Ibu bersama anaknya ketika beli makanan di suatu toko. Juga, ketika satu tim menceritakan tentang keluh kesal nya dengan omelan sang bunda masing-masing.

Iri. Rasa itu melilit jiwa sang kapten.

"Iya. Sekarang cerita." Pasti Akashi akan tersenyum senang karena kemenangan jatuh kepada nya. Ya sudahlah, mungkin kondisi kaptennya membaik karena hal sepele ini. Akashi juga bukan orang berisik seperti Kise dan Momoi, dan dia juga tidak sebodoh Aomine.

Akan tetapi, senyuman yang ditunggu Kuroko tidak kunjung datang. Akashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu ia berdiri di samping Kuroko. Kuroko pun membalikkan badannya ke arah sang kapten.

Musim semi memang hangat, tetapi kehangatannya dikalahkan oleh sebuah pelukan dari sang kapten.

Kalau saja yang melakukan ini adalah Kise, Kuroko sudah memukulnya dengan _ignite pass_ andalannya. Penjahat kelamin memang harus dihajar.

Pundah pemuda surai biru muda terasa basah, Kuroko semakin enggan melakukan pukulannya. "Akashi_-kun_, kau tidak meludah di bahu ku kan?"

"Kuroko brengsek. Aku sedang sedih dan kau malah semakin menyakiti ku." Makian, yang tidak disangka akan keluar dari mulut seorang bangsawan dan terhormat seperti Akashi Seijuurou.

"Maaf. Aku payah dalam soal menghibur orang." Jelasnya. Ia pun membalas dekapan itu, mengelus punggung kokoh itu, berusaha memberi tenaga karena sudah menanggung banyak beban. Sebuah apresiasi untuk orang yang sudah melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik, sempurna malah. Akashi pun merasakannya, dan isakan darinya terdengar lebih kuat.

"Aku mimpi tentang masa depan..

"Kau mati, Kuroko. Kau membunuh dirimu sendiri sebagai pemain bayangan keenam yang sudah susah payah kuciptakan. Kau membunuh dirimu sendiri yang mencintai membunuh dirimu sendiri yang selalu mencintai kami, para anggota klub.

"Kau boleh menyiksa ku, tetapi jangan rebut Kuroko _ku_ dari kehidupanku.

"Tolong jangan tinggalkan kami yang sedang jatuh ke dalam jurang. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau berani menghilang dari hidupku, Kuroko."

Pemain bayangan itu tidak dapat mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Pemuda merah ini, sungguh sayang terhadap dirinya. Prasangka buruk karena hanya dijadikan senjata pun seketika sirna dari pikiran Kuroko.

Tetapi memang awalnya seperti itu. Akashi hanya menganggap Kuroko sebagai alat tempur nya. Namun waktu mengubah perasaan sang kapten yang hanya mementingkan tentang kemenangan. Kehadiran Kuroko sekarang menjadi obatnya di tengah dunia yang fana. Tuhan berhasil memberikannya hukuman untuk manusia yang serakah terhadap dunia.

"Berarti, dari dulu aku memang jahat ya?" Gumam Kuroko terdengar oleh Akashi.

"Baru sadar? Dasar antagonis. Tidak tahu terima kasih." Ejek Akashi yang baru saja selesai mengeluarkan tangisannya, tapi masih enggan melepaskan pelukannya. Elusan Kuroko masih membuatnya nyaman.

"Walaupun aku selalu berkata jahat kepada Akashi_-kun_, Aomine_-kun_, bahkan Kise_-kun_, bukan berarti aku mau meninggalkan kalian.

"Kalian tahu sendiri kan.. bayangan tidak akan tercipta bila tidak ada di sampingnya."

Tidak ada respon dari pemuda merah itu. Tanpa dikasih tau pun Kuroko mengetahui bahwa Akashi menyetujui ucapannya.

"Kuroko mau berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan ku? Aku juga tidak akan dekat-dekat dengan orang lain kecuali dirimu dan mengklarifikasi kan hubungan kita agar yang lain tidak dapat mendekatiku."

"Pegang kata-kata ku, Akashi_-kun_. Tapi yang kalimat terakhir, sebenarnya aku tidak peduli." Jawab Kuroko santai.

"Setidaknya tunjukkan rasa cemburu sebagai seorang kekasih, Kuroko." Protes Akashi.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya yakin kalau Akashi_-kun_ tetap mencintaiku. Buktinya, dia masih memelukku walaupun bel masuk kelas sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Gelar murid teladan sudah sirna hanya karena nyaman dengan kehangatan ini."

Akhirnya suara tawa keluar dari mulut pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Senang rasanya sang kapten kembali seperti semula.

_Akashi memang dapat melihat masa depan. Akan tetapi, penglihatan itu tidak sempurna._

_Di hari-hari selanjutnya, Kuroko Tetsuya memang mati. Tidak ada pemain bayangan keenam yang dapat menyatukan satu tim. Tidak ada sosok yang memberikan kehangatan lagi kepada Akashi Seijuurou._

_Tapi, sosok itu tidak mati karena dibunuh oleh dirinya sendiri. Para cahaya semakin menunjukkan kekuasaan mereka, bersinar terang. Bayangan semakin tidak jelas dan bahkan hilang._

_Jadi, siapa sebenarnya yang menjadi tokoh antagonis di cerita ini?_

**FIN**

* * *

**Halohaaa coretankecil balik lagi**

**Di sini aku menggunakan karakter ore!Akashi (pangeran shojo manga yang ku suka awkwkkw). Dari dulu, aku suka karakter ini karena sifat tenang dan gentle nya itu lhoo bikin meleleh. Lalu ada karakter Kuroko yang diam-diam bermulut tajam. Kuroko kan emang gitu. **

**Tapi di anime, Kuroko terlalu penurut sama sang kapten. Aku ingin mencoba Kuroko yang berani terhadap Akashi seperti dia bersikap kepada Aomine dan Kise. Dannnn terciptalah fic ini :v semoga saja tidak OOC :v. Habisnya aku tahu kalau Akashi yang baik (maafkan aku, bokushi hehe) senang sama Kuroko. Bisa dicek lah di cd drama nya hehehe**

**BHAY. Mau balik ke reality dulu hahaha**

**-coretankecil**


End file.
